


Getting Ready for a Desert_Sea Fic

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Other, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Happy Birthday and a little thank you to one of my favorite writers, Desert_Sea!Severus always knows when you are even thinking about writing about him and immediately takes a shower so he'll be prepared for all the amazing hot, steamy sex he's about to indulge in. :DThank you so much for all your amazing fics. They are hilarious, ohmygodsohot, dramatic, ohmygodsohot, always so original - and did I mention, oh my god so hot?!?!





	Getting Ready for a Desert_Sea Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desert_Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_Sea/gifts).




End file.
